


Just Let It Out:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Accidents, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Car Accidents, Celebrations, Children, Chores, Clean Up/Cleaning Up, Consensual, Daughters, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e12 Ka Hauli O Ka Mea Hewa 'ole He Nalowale Koke, Established Relationship, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Party, Post-Episode: s09e12 Ka Hauli O Ka Mea Hewa 'ole He Nalowale Koke, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-14 01:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20183734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny found that he was feeling the effects of Grace’s car accident, What happens to him?, Does Steve say anything?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Summary: Danny found that he was feeling the effects of Grace’s car accident, What happens to him?, Does Steve say anything?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Just Let It Out:

*Summary: Danny found that he was feeling the effects of Grace’s car accident, What happens to him?, Does Steve say anything?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was watching his daughter, Grace Williams, sleeping after the party, & the cleanup was done. He couldn’t leave her side, not yet, til he knew that she was really okay.

Commander Steve McGarrett was worried about his lover, & partner, He finished up the dishes in the kitchen, & went over to him. “Danno, Are you okay ?”, The Former Seal asked, as he watched him for any reaction. He offered dine comfort, & that is when he broke down in his man’s arms. The Blond just lets go of all of stress, & emotion, that he was carrying inside of him.

“I could’ve lost her, Steve, I could’ve lost my baby”, He cried out, as he hung on to the hunky brunette for dare life, & not letting go. “Just let it out, You didn’t, Baby, you didn’t, She is right here with us, Dreaming peacefully”, Steve kissed him, as he said that.

“Thank you for being here, Thank you for being my strength, & rock”, Danny replied without hesitation, as he kissed him back. “You are the best part of me”, Steve said with a smile, as he hugs him. He helps him get into bed besides Grace.

“I want you to rest now, Baby, I got everything under control, You don’t have to be strong anymore”, The Five-O Commander said encouraging him. Danny lays down, & he closes his eyes, as he said this, “I love you, Steve”. Steve smiles, “I love you too, Baby”, & leaves the room, & continues on with his tasks.

The End.


End file.
